A Lost Emotion
by BlueMoon-Heart
Summary: Deathshipping, Melvin(Yami Marik) is missing a key emotion, so he can not pass in to the after life, what is he to do? Ryou is the top Healer in Ancient Egypt, who is having problems with his best friend Amane, what happens when he comes across the wrong person?
1. Chapter 1

Me: "Yay the new story... _A Lost Emotion_."

Bakura: "Quinn, Why am I not in this story?"

Me: "Because, this is a story between sweet little Ryou and psychotic Melvin or Mariku. A Deathshipping!"

Bakura: "Whatever, at least the idiots that are Marik and Melvin have left us to live alone once again."

Me: "Ummm..."

Bakura: "Quinn! Don't tell me..."

Unknown: "Hello guys."

Bakura: "Bloody Hell!"

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything invloved with it, only this story._

* * *

I glanced out the window at the darken sky. I could hear the ticking of the grandfather clock as it crawled closer to the point of midnight. The loud creaks of the old house that surrounded me. The creaks seemed to slowly become screaming moans of its existence.

I stood near the window, my hand stretched on the cool glass. My body felt far away, pulling itself away from my mind. I had no wish to stop this pull, the sight of the blanketed ground outside my window slowly evaporated. Soon the coll touch of the window went blank, and with it the felling of my hand, every sense abandon me, except one. My hearing stayed only so I could hear the ticking of the clock. When it finally rang midnight, my mind was the only thing left.

* * *

This place seems familiar, like I have been here hundreds of times, but I know this is the first. Everything seemed white, but also black. Everything kept moving, but standing still. The shapes all seem to be rounded, but pointed. Everything just seemed undefined.

I want to reach out and touch one of the undefined objects, but I knew that was impossible. My body had disappeared, I was only a entity, a thing of mind, with no solid shape. Was I also undefined?

"Yes."

I felt my mind be startled by the sudden clear voice. I wanted to turn to find the mysterious voice, but I know I could not. It would not make a difference anyways. I was everywhere, but nowhere.

"Why is everything undefined?" my voice screamed, but whispered.

"Because everybody believes something different when they die."

"Then where is the vision that I believe?"

"This world is undefined because your mind doesn't know what it believes."

I was scared. Was I supposed to spend the eternity that my mind would survive alone in this undefined space?

"No." The voice spoke again.

"Then what or where am I suppose to go?"

"You died without ever loving a single soul. You pushed everybody away from you and died alone. Does that not bother you?"

"Love what a silly emotion. It only causes pain and suffering. I don't see why I have to fell this harmful emotion. I have felt all other emotions, why does this one matter?"

"Humans feed off their emotions, but you did that only rarely. You locked your emotions to the back of your mind. Only at the peak of emotional moments were your emotions able to break the lock, but that happened on few occasions. A Human must fell all emotions in their lifetime, but you are missing a key emotion, love. Without knowing this emotion you can not pass into the after life."

My mind felt frozen. Everything around me was undefined, but now I knew that my after life would never come, so everything around me seem to freeze with my mind.

"Where do I go if not the after life?" My mind cried.

"You will go to the only place a human can learn emotions, life."

The last word seem to echo around me. I was going to live again? No, this can't be happening! I already went through the horrible existence, why must I go through it once again!

"You will be reborn again, into a different life. You will be an infant and grow naturally. As you get older you will slowly start to remember the past, including this conversation. You will be able to to choose if you will love. This emotion is a simple, but complex one, and you must accept that you are feeling this emotion. You can feel love for anybody, or any different forms of love, but you must know the feeling to switch over to the after life."

My mind began wrenching, screaming for this not to be true. I did not want to go through another miserable life! I had finally been given sweet release and now it has been pulled out from under me!

"You will get to choose what time period you wish to be reborn in, as long as it does not interfere with your life that just ended, but may also relive the life that has just ended." the clear voice spoke calmly, ignoring my screams.

It could have been minutes, hours, months, years for all I know, when my screams finally ceased. My mind soon began thinking of what time period I would want to live in. I definitely knew that reliving my old life was out of the question. Soon my mind started to wander to the books I used to read, history and non-fiction. Both had one thing in common; I now knew where I wanted to go.

The voice must have heard my answer as well, for it spoke again. "Are you sure this is where you want to be reborn. Finding love there will be an even more difficult task..."

"Yes, it is the only time period that has ever interested me, send me there."

"Very well, You will be sent to Ancient Egypt. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then prepare yourself to relive, and remember you must learn the feeling of love. Don't forget the purpose, Melvin."

* * *

Me: "Just in case you didn't catch it; this whole chapter was told in Melvin's point of view."

Bakura: "Get the bloody hell out!"

Me: "Bakura stop scaring him! He is my boyfriend!"

Bakura: "Boy.. boy... boy... boyfriend!"

Me: "Of course, he is so sweet and adorable."

Bakura: "What about me?!"

Me: "What about you? You and me were never together."

Bakura: "..."

Me: "Don't worry about it sweetheart. Go ahead and do want you wanted."

Ryou: "Thanks, please rate and review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura: "No, just no!"

Me: "He is moving in and that's final!"

Bakura: "Fine then I'm moving out!" *Takes a hand full of items, and leaves while slaming the door*

Ryou: "Do you think we pushed him too far!? I mean, what if he doesn't come back?"

Me: "Oh he will. Don't worry Ryou. By the way, you are doing a perfect job at making him jealous."

Ryou: "Thanks, So far all of you fans who are wondering, this next chapter is told from my point of view! Please enjoy!"

* * *

Ugh my head hurts, and my stomach, and my feet, and... and everything! The sand was hot under my feet as t stood outside the palace walls. I had left for only a few days to go see an old friend, but sadly he had past away. I was so depressed at the time that I just started walking home, and didn't stop till I reached the palace walls, two days later.

I was let in a few minutes later as one of the guards recognized me. As I walked through the palace walls many greeted me with a smile, glad that I had returned. I soon arrived at my room, I quickly went in and threw my self on to my small bed and quickly passed out.

* * *

I was awaken by a loud raping at my door. I opened the door to see my closets of friends, a servant girl named Amane.

"Healer Ryou it is so good to see you again. I hope your journey was a safe and happy one."

"Good day Amane. My journey was not a happy one, for the friend I went to see had passed away." I finished with a sad smile.

"My apologies Healer Ryou. I wished you could have seen him one last time." Amane put a gentle hand upon my shoulder.

We had been friends for many years. She had been the first person I had ever healed.

We were only children then, she was a servant in the palace, while I lived an orphan's life in the small village surrounding the palace. I had found her coughing up blood next to the palace walls. I couldn't just leave her there slowly dieing, so I picked her up and carried her to the Nile river.

She had cautiously asking question on what I was doing. I had simply told her that I was going to help her lungs. She was confused as to how I knew that her lungs were the problems, but she let me continue.

I had wrapped her chest in some seaweed dipped in herbs. This was hard considering I refused to look at her bare chest. I had told her to eat blend of herbs and spices that I had created, and then sent her on her way.

When illness had suddenly disappeared, she told everybody about the white haired boy that had healed her. The Pharaoh had called for the guards to find me and bring me to him. Needless to I was terrified when many palace guards found the spot in which I curled up at night, and took me to the palace, with only telling me that the Pharaoh had summoned me.

My fears were put to rest when the Pharaoh had asked me to live in the palace with him, on the condition if I became a healer for him and his people. For a poor homeless boy as myself, this is was a dream offer. Even if I had wanted to say no, and trust me I did not, I would never be able to tell the Pharaoh no... I was not that brave (or dumb).

Amane and I had become close friends as we grew together. She had grown to be a beautiful, young lady. Dark tan skin, big round emerald colored eyes, light brown, wavy hair, dim red lips, high cheekbones that gave her the ability to seem cold, she was a beauty among us.

Many men had fancy Amane before, but many retreated out of respect for me. Once they saw me and her together they believe they were fighting a lost cause. That no matter the ways they tried to gain her affections that I would be there to pull them down. They believe that Amane had love for me and that we would soon accept this and would wed. They were wrong.

Now don't get me wrong, I love Amane. The thought of sharing a bed with her though, sends repulsive shivers down my spine. It is not that she is ugly, like I said earlier, she is quite lovely, but I cant see her as my partner. She holds a part of my heart that a sister would hold. I will always be there for her, but as a older brother, anything else seems to be... abhorrent.

"Healer Ryou, why don't we go browse through the garden? During your absence the servants add some new plants and flowers to the Royal Garden. They are simply gorgeous. Would you like to see?"

"Very much so. Lead the way Amane."

Amane softly smiled and began her path to the garden. We walked through the busy corridors, servants scampering every which way, all slightly bowing as they came across me. I hated it.

The all tucked there heads in to their chest as I walked by, I never like that. I knew that I was above the rank of a servant, as Head Healer I was just under the rank of the Priests. That never meant anything to me, I didn't feel as if people had to lower themselves while I was near. Amane was the only servant that would never lower herself, except in greetings and departures. I wish they would treat me like I was nothing special.

When we arrived at the garden, sure enough there was a whole new section full of plants that I had never seen before, except in scrolls. The garden was very simple, even with the large amount of plants and flowers overflowing from it. There were vines that crawled there was up the walls, there was a small dirt path that went through the garden. The center piece of this was a granite statue of the God Ra, the Sun God.

"See over there Healer Ryou. The flowers with the red outline on each petal."

I looked in the direction in which she was pointing to see violet flowers, with red contouring the edges of the petals. I walked to the blossom, with Amane following, and studied it with a sharp eyes. While Amane saw a lovely flower I saw a healing agent. "This flower would do well to heal infections, specifically ones in the stomach."

I hear Amane give a small sigh next to me. She was always bringing me to the gardens to try and get me to see the beauty of it all. I saw the beauty, but it was never a lasting thoughts, they were always quickly replaced with what each plant would best be suited for.

I have had this ability of mine for as long as I can remember. I can just look at a plant and I am able to tell what they would best be used for when it comes to healing. The ideas just pop into my head. They have never been wrong.

The sound of a low pitched ringing went through the palace, it was time for supper. Amane turned towards me and gave a friendly smile. "I must be heading out Healer Ryou, I have to help serve supper. Goodbye." Amane gave a slight bow of her head, then quickly heading her way to the dinning hall or kitchen.

I started on my way to the dining hall. A small sigh escaping through my lips. I didn't feel like chatting with the other dwellers of this palace. I soon arrived and stat quietly in my seat. Immediately I was attacked with questions of my journey, I didn't answer any of them because it was hard to even understand the questions being asked with everybody asking different things at the same time.

Soon a loud bang on the table made everybody freeze and look towards the source. Sure enough it was the Pharaoh, a kind smile plastered on his face. " Let the boy breath!" He laughed. "Healer Ryou, why don't you tell us what happened on your trip to all at this table. This way all hear without you having to repeat yourself."

"Gladly My Pharaoh." I stood and look calmly to the people surrounding the table. "My journey was not a happy one, by the time I had arrived to the town, he had already passed away. Thus my journey was quite pointless, and tiring."

Many people dropped there heads to mourn over my lost friends, some even praying. Priest Seth was the first to respond, "I am sorry to hear this, as I am sure the others feel the same way. We are happy to have out healer have a safe journey." He gave me a soft smile then returned to his food.

I smiled, "Thank you Priest Seth." I went to start on my food as well.

Soon dinner was over and I found my self being called over by Pharaoh Atem. "Yes my Pharaoh?"

"Healer Ryou. Amane is waiting in your room to speak with you on a rather urgent matter, I would advise you to head that way, and speak with her soon."

I gave Pharaoh Atem a quick bow. "Then if your will excuse me my Pharaoh. I will go see to this matter." He dismisses me and I quickly head over to me room, I throw open the door to see Amane rush through the balcony curtains, with wide round eyes. "Ryou! What is the matter!"

I fling the door shut and flash to her side. "Amane! The Pharaoh said you had something urgent to speak to me about. Is everything all right? Were you harmed in my absence? Did..."

"Ryou! Calm my friend! I am fine. I simply must discuss the matter of a marriage arrangement."

My head was swimming. Marriage arrangement? Who was getting married?

'Amane, would you please explain?" I spoke once I had regained control.

She let out a soft sigh. "During you journey, a wealthy merchant came to stay at the palace. I was assigned to look after him. We grew close, and the day he was suppose to leave he asked the Pharaoh if he could buy me, so that he could release me. That way we could wed. He wanted to marry me. He said that he had fallen in love with me. When I was brought forth and asked of my feeling I said that a spark had began to form in my heart. The Pharaoh said that I could leave with him if I wished. The Merchant, or Yuko, was thrilled, but I said that I would not leave with him.

"He asked me why I would not go with him. I told him about you, I told him that I would not wed till I had your blessing. So here I stand my dear friend, asking if you have any complaints to this?"

I felt my head swimming. So much information to consume. Amane wanted to wed? To this Yuko guy? She wanted my blessing? So many things but I knew that I could give her my blessing, but I had to know one thing first.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

That was all I need to hear. If she loved him then I knew she would be happy. "Then I give you my blessing."

Amane face snaps up with a huge grin on her face. "Thank you Ryou! I'm sure your going to love him! And yes of course you get to meet him! He will be back in a week's time, then you can meet him!" With that she gives me a small peck on the cheek and runs out of the room, yelling something about going to spread the good news.

I chuckle softly to myself. Amane was going to make a wonderful bride and mother, for this Yuko was a lucky man.

I started to prepare myself for bed as I suddenly feel very tired. I remove all the articles of clothing except the kilt and slowly crawled into bed. Today had been a long day, but I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be even worse.

* * *

Me: "I finished Chapter Two!"

Bakura: " 'Bout bloody time."

Me: "I knew you would be back."

Bakura: "I had to. You were taking so bloody long to wright this chapter."

Me: "Every time I tried to write, things kept coming up, or I was to stressed! I wrote this Chapter to celebrate the end of my state testing! And for Ashton, she gave me the push I need to write again!"

Ryou: "Thanks Ashton!"

Bakura: "Bloody hell. Are you going to be writing regularly now?"

Me: "Probably not for another few weeks, when school ends and I have the time. But I will try! I promise! I'm sorry for taking s long to update! I love you all!"

Bakura: "Freak..."

Ryou: "Please Rate and Review. O and does anybody know how to spell the female version of Priest? Stay tune for the next chapter please!


End file.
